Liés par le fil rouge du destin
by Nayoko'sai'ry
Summary: Ce qu'étaient deux enfants, ce qu'étaient deux adolescents, ce que sont devenus ces ados. De la naissance à la mort, le destin d'Hanamiya et Imayoshi : scellé et unis.
1. 1 - Naissances

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi ... Bla bla bla ...

**Couples :** Hanamiya x Imayoshi ! 3

**Résumé :** Ce qu'étaient deux enfants, ce qu'étaient deux adolescents, ce que sont devenus ces ados. De la naissance à la mort, le destin d'Hanamiya et Imayoshi : scellé et unis.

petit mot (ennuyeux) de l'auteur : Cette histoire m'as été inspirée par une image que j'ai vue sur " zerochan" ce qui veulent je peut essayer de leur retrouver le lien :D , que dire de plus ... rien , bon je me tais XD

Enjoy # !

Chapitre - 1 : Naissances

**3 juin 1997**

Deux jeunes mariés marchaient tranquillement dans un parc, main dans la main. Il s'arrêtèrent sur un banc, la jeune femme passant tendrement ses mains sur son ventre gonflé, un sourire heureux plaqué sur le visage des futurs parents. Le mari replaça la frange de sa femme, il affectionnait beaucoup ses court cheveux châtain clair.

Il affectionnait beaucoup la jeune femme en elle même, très intelligente et belle, il s'estimait l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. En observant le geste de son mari la jeune femme ne put retenir un fin sourire étirer ses lèvres, il était peut être grand enfant et un peu stupide mais pour rien au monde elle ne voudrais d'un autre homme.

Akemi Imayoshi, Imayoshi, nom qu'elle portait depuis maintenant presque quatre ans, nom qui lui venait de son tendre époux, Daisuke Imayoshi. Et en ce moment elle portait l'enfant de cet homme qu'elle chérissait du plus profond de son cœur, enfant qui tapait souvent contre son ventre, enfant qui n'allait pas tarder à montrer le bout de son nez.

**- Tiens ... Il à encore bougé ...** Sourit la châtain

- **Oh ? Encore ?** s'émerveilla le futur père en posant une main sur le ventre de sa femme

**- Oui, encore ... Je me demande Quand ...** Commença Akemi

**-Bientôt je ... Akemi ? Chérie ?** s'inquiéta le brun en voyant sa femme pâlir

**- Je ...** , la future mère crispa son bras au poignet de son mari, **appelle les pompiers ... Vite ...**

Comprenant peu à peu la situation, Daisuke ouvrit ses yeux habituellement clos et sortit son téléphone de sa poche, composant le numéro, légèrement paniqué de voir sa petite femme dans cet état. Quelques tonalités retentirent et finalement il avait quelqu'un au bout du fil, d'une voix un peu plus tremblante que voulu, il leur expliqua le problème.

**- Hum, allo ? Oui, c'est un petit peu urgent en fait ... Ma femme vient de perdre les eaux en plein milieu du parc de la troisième avenue de Tokyo centre ... A l'entrée nord du parc, sur le premier banc ... A boire ? Non je n'es rien sous la main ... Hum oui ... Très bien, merci ...**

Il raccrocha et remis sont téléphone portable dans sa poche et il reporta toute son attention sur sa bien aimée qui semblait porter la douleur du monde entier sur ses frêles épaules, enfin, du point de vue de son mari. et elle serrait fortement son poignet, elle devait démultiplier sa force en ce moment, aucune autre explication possible sinon.

**- Chérie, ils arrivent dans moins de cinq minutes, tu peut tenir jusque là ?**

**- Je le tiens la bas dedans depuis neuf mois, il peut bien attendre encore cinq petites minutes ! **grinça des dents la future mère

**- Oui c'est vrai que vu comme ça euh ... Hum, je vais essayer de te trouver de l'eau, je reviens ... **

**- Non ! Tu reste là ... S'il te plait ... Ne me laisse pas , pas maintenant ... j'ai vraiment besoin de toi ... Alors s'il te plait reste là ... **

**- Bon eh bien ... Je reste tant pis pour l'eau ... Calme toi ça va aller ... Aïe ... **

**- M-merci ... Excuse moi, je dois serrer ton poignet bien trop fort ...**

**- Ce n'est rien ... Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça ... Mais c'est vrai que tu sers fort quand même ... Tu es sure que ça va ?**

**- Nan mais ... Je rêve, espèce d'idiot ! je sers ton poignet parce que j'ai peur ! Triple andouille !**

Avant qu'un avalanche d'insultes n'aient le temps de pleuvoir sur le pauvre Daisuke, le pompiers venait d'arriver , il déposèrent la jeune femme sur un brancard et tous montèrent dans l'ambulance, l'arrivé des pompiers ayant complètement coupé la jeune femme sur sa lancé , celle ci lança un regard effrayé à son homme.

**- Nous allons à la clinique Midorima, elle est bien réputé et surtout elle n'est pas loin, tenez bon madame ... ?** expliqua un des pompiers

**- Imayoshi ...** répondit la jeune femme

**- Ils s'occuperont bien de vous ne vous faites pas de soucis ... Détendez vous tout va bien se passer ...** continua le même pompier.

Après quelques minutes de trajet, ils arrivèrent au dit hôpital, tenant toujours très fermement la main de son époux, l jeune femme vissé à son brancard, ils déboulèrent dans les couloirs bousculant quelques personnes au passages, ils donnèrent quelques choses à serrer dans la deuxième main de la châtain et lui firent lâcher celle de son homme.

Celui ci s'assit sur une chaise dans la salle d'attente et tritura nerveusement ses mains, jouant avec ses propres doigts. Un jeune enfant d'environs cinq ans failli trébucher et se rattrapa à son genoux, le tirant brusquement de ses longues inquiétudes, il lui sourit, le petit brun s'excusa poliment et fit une petite courbette en avant pour appuyer ses excuses.

**- Je t'avais bien dis de faire attention petit garnement**, gloussa presque un grand brun qui devait être le père

**- Est-ce qu'un jour tu arrivera a gronder ton fils ?** sourit une brune qui était donc sa femme, **Excusez notre fils et surtout ne vous inquiétez pas pour votre femme, tout iras bien pour elle.**

**- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est pas comme s'il m'avait fait mal ou quoi que ce soit, hum oui vous avez certainement raison**, répondit Daisuke

**- Je parle en connaissance de cause voyez vous ... Ne t'éloigne pas trop ! ... Ah bah si papa te suis alors ça va ... Hum pardon, voyez vous ce petit filou est né ici**, soupira la brune

**- Je vois, je vous fais confiance alors, et le deuxième c'est pour bientôt ?**

- **Oh ! Non c'est seulement le troisième mois, il pointera le bout de son nez début janvier**, expliqua la jeune mère

Un médecin aux cheveux vert arriva et sourit, demandant à Imayoshi de le suivre, chose qu'il fit sans trop se poser de questions. Dans la chambre dans laquelle se trouvait sa femme, une petite tête brune dépassait d'un baluchon blanc, son épouse lui sourit et reporta son attention sur le petit dans ses bras, le maintenant père bondit presque au coté de sa tendre et lui offrit un grand sourire.

**- Félicitation chérie ~** gloussa Daisuke

**- Baka ...** répliqua Aimi

**- Voilà donc notre petit Shoichi ...** Murmura le brun

**12 Janvier 1998**

Cela faisait déjà deux jours que Yuko était à la clinique Midorima, passant une main dans sa frange en soupirant la jeune femme essayait de décompresser, le stress n'était pas une bonne idée actuellement et il ne servirait à rien. Et aujourd'hui elle maudissait la terre entière pour x ou y raison, les femmes enceintes restant le mystère le plus fort en ce monde.

Sur toutes les écographies qu'elle avait faites pour son second enfant, ce dernier était dans une position absolument anormale, l était à l'envers, alors pour trouve la sortie jusqu'au monde ou il faut respirer pour vivre, le combat risquerais d'être acharné au plus au point. C'est sur ses constatations que les médecins avaient conseillé une naissance par césarienne.

Et la date prévue était finalement arrivée. En plus d'être sans dessus dessous à l'intérieur de son ventre ce sale môme, comme Yuko le répétait souvent, se permettait de se faire attendre. Elle entendit des bruits de pas très rapides dans les allées de l'hôpital suivit d'un petit rire enfantin et la porte s'ouvrit sur deux personnes bien connues de la brune.

**- Maman !** déclara joyeusement une petite fusée brune déjà collé au lit

**- Otohiko qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **

- **Hum ... Papa ...** Accusa l'enfant en sentant des reproches dans la voix de sa mère

**- Qu'as tu à dire pour ta défense, Genjirõ ?** demanda mielleusement la brune

**- Ah ... Je voulais voir ma charmante femme avant qu'elle aille me pondre un deuxième petit amour ? **rétorqua le brun

**- Parfois tu es affreusement désespérant tu sais ? **

**- Mais non voyons pourquoi tu dis ça ma puce ?** sourit le second adulte de la pièce

**- Je me dis que parfois tu aimes plus ton fils que moi, ta femme**, soupira la jeune femme

**- Ce n'est que sottise tout ça !** dit il en prenant son fils dans ses bras

**- On verra bien à la naissance de ce petit idiot qui est à l'envers ...**

**- Madame Hanamiya ?** demanda une voix dont la résonance des pas s'approchait

**- Oui ?**

**- Nous y allons**, répondit la doctoresse aux cheveux émeraudes

Tous les occupant de la chambres sortirent et le père fixa sa femme disparaitre dans les allées blanches de l'hôpital, câlinant son fils en allant s'assoir sur une chaise disponible dans les nombreuses salles d'attentes. Avec un petit regret il laissa son fils aller jouer sur un des nombreux casse tête disponibles pour s'occuper.

En vérité il était venus ici, après avoir récupéré son fils à la maternelle, car celui ci réclamait sa mère à un haut débit de paroles, vraiment très haut ... Il avait réussis à prononcé la phrase " s'il te plait papa allons voir maman" plus de cent fois en moins de cinq minutes ... A un tel rythme de suppliques il est impossible résister.

De plus déjà en temps normal Genjirõ Hanamiya n'était pas connus pour être l'homme qui pouvait dire non à son fils, non c'était clair qu'il n'en avait pas la capacité. Un vrai distributeur de câlins mais quand il s'agit de le réprimer pour une bêtise, il n'était subitement plus dans les parages ou avait un travail très important et urgent à terminer.

Perdus dans la contemplation de son fils jouant avec un tétris mural où encore un puzzle à coulisse, lui fit totalement oublier la notion du temps. S'égarant toujours plus loin dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que son petit Otohiko s'était rapproché de lui et le fixait avec une curiosité mal caché.

**- Monsieur Hanamiya ?**

**- Hum ?** il releva son regard en direction de l'homme à la blouse blanche

**- Vous pouvez venir voir votre femme, la salle juste ici, elle va avoir besoin de repos ...**

**- Oh, j'y cours dans ce cas, tu viens Otohiko ? Ton petit frère t'attends !** souffla joyeusement le brun

Le petit hocha vivement la tête de haut en bas, des étoiles illuminant presque son regard, la main de son père pris délicatement la sienne en main et il partirent en direction de la dite chambre. A peine fut il rentré, que le bébé n'était plus dans les bras de la femme brune mais niché dans ceux de son père, celui devenant complètement gaga devant le nouveau né.

**- Je l'aurais parié ...** murmura la mère un sourire fatigué étirant ses lèvres

**- Nyuh ~ Il est tout mignon mon petit chou ~ !**

**- Papa ! Papa fais voir !** s'exclamait le petit garçon en tendant les bras vers le haut

**- Dis bonjour à Makoto, ton petit frère,** annonça Genjirõ en s'accroupissant devant son premier enfant

Et voilà pour ce premier chapitre ! :3

N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ~ , oui on explique pas la génétique, sur le fait que Makoto auras bel et bien un caractère de connard XD

Une petite review ? :3


	2. 2 - Rencontre

Disclamers : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas

couple : Ima x Hana

Bon j'ai mis du temps pour ce deuxième chapitre, mais le voilà enfin !

Enjoy #

Chapitre - 2 : Rencontre

**2003**

En ce début de matinée, à l'heure ou les enfants sont amenés à l'école, une famille se dirigeait justement vers l'une d'entre elle, les deux parents encadrant la plus petite silhouette qu'était leur fils. Arrivés devant le portail de l'établissement scolaire, les deux adultes lâchèrent les mains du petit et lui sourirent gentiment.

**- C'est partit, tu rentres chez les plus grands maintenant Shoichi, en première année de primaire ...** sourit la mère châtain

**- Avec un peu de chance tu verras le cadet des Hanamiya et leur ainé aussi**, suggéra Daisuke

**- Oh ? Papa, c'est qui ?** demanda l'enfant aux yeux clos un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres

**- Des gens que nous avons rencontré le jour de ta naissance, enfin leur parents** , répondit le grand brun

**- Pourquoi je vais les connaitre qu'aujourd'hui ? Ils n'habitaient pas par ici ?** continua l'enfant sur sa lancé de questions

**- C'est ça Shoichi ... Ils ont récemment déménagés car leur ancienne maison à brûlée**, sourit la châtain

**- Comment la maison à pris feu maman ?**

**- Eh bien Yoko avait laissée son ainé sous la garde d'une baby-sitter pendant qu'elle amenait son deuxième petit faire des examens médicaux et ... Comment dire, humm ...** la jeune mère se grattait le bout du menton

**- La baby-sitter à tout simplement fait brulée la maison en laissant a manger dans le four allumé**, résolu le brun

**- Oh, c'est bête tout de même**, ris l'enfant

**- C'est vrai bon, file avant que je ne retire tes lunettes**, soupira la jeune mère

**- Eh eh ! A ce soir maman, papa !** dit joyeusement le petit brun en s'engouffrant dans l'école en souriant et en faisant des signes de main à ses parents.

Les deux parents en question sourirent, ce petit serpent qu'était leur fils, il arrivait à les ensorcelés avec si peu de choses, un sourire. A leurs coté les familles passaient et déposaient elles aussi leurs enfants, mais une voix leur fit tourner la tête.

**- mmh ! Mako-kun plus qu'une année et après tu passe en primaire ... Déjà ?! uuuh, tu grandis trop vite ...** pleurnicha faussement une tête brune connue des deux Imayoshi

**- Papa ! Arrête tu va l'étouffer !** S'exclama Otohiko

**- Chéri ? **

**- Mais non ! Regarde il va bien, gloussa le grand brun en serrant très fortement son fils cadet dans ses bras, Oui ma puce ? **

**- Oh ... Ca sent pas bon quand maman parle comme ça ... **Constata le brun miniature qui essayait vainement de décrocher son père de son petit frère

**- Lâche ton fils immédiatement !** hurla la brune en frappant brutalement son homme à la tête, **quand cessera tu de faire tout ce cirque à chaque rentré scolaire ? **

**- Mais ... Oh ! Mais qui voilà, vous venez d'emmener Shoichi ? **

**- Aimi !** sourit la brune en reconnaissant les personnes à qui son mari venait de s'adresser, **Otohiko, Makoto, qu'est-ce qu'on dit ?**

**- Bonjour**, dirent les deux frères puis il partirent en direction de leur école.

**- Vous êtes arrivés quand ?** demanda la châtain

- **Il y à environs une semaine, juste a temps pour cette cruelle rentrée scolaire ...** dit le père Hanamiya en faisant la moue

**- Ah ah ! Toujours autant attaché à tes progénitures non ? **ris Daisuke

**- Oui malheureusement ça ne lui a pas passé avec le temps ... Je vais finir par croire qu'il développe une forme de baby blues ...** soupira Yuko

Les adultes continuèrent leur discussion un petit moment et finir par déserter l'entrée de l'établissement scolaire et partirent chez les Hanamiya pour continuer à parler des choses du quotidien et surtout leur sujet favoris : leurs enfants et aussi l'anecdote de la baby-sitter.

Pendant ce temps là, l'ainé Hanamiya avait déjà rejoint sa classe, quand au cadet et Imayoshi, l'école avait regroupé dans une même classe les première année de primaire et les dernière années de maternelle, pour ne pas surcharger la classe, l'établissement avait donc fait deux classes et nos deux enfants avaient atterrit, par chance, dans la même.

Un peu après le repas, les enfants avait du temps pour s'occuper sur les multiples jeux mis à leurs disposition. Beaucoup d'enfants riaient et s'amusaient entre eux, mais pas tous, Makoto Hanamiya était seul et en pleine concentration sur son jeu de construction. Deux barres rectangulaires vertes mises à la verticale, par dessus une barre orange à l'horizontale, par dessus deux cubes bleus ... C'est sur ce jeu bien coloré que le petit brun s'occupait seul, accroupit face à sa construction.

Fixant les cubes de plastiques avec fascination, un mini ballon de basket roula à coté de lui, un autre enfant avait du le faire tomber, et personne ne cherchait à venir le récupérer, il ne s'en formalisa pas et chercha du regard la pièce rouge qui lui manquait, une fois dans sa main, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la mettre au sommet de sa sculpture, il vit plus sombre.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête il y avait face à lui, un petit garçon à lunette et ces yeux était fermé, c fut la première chose qui interpella Hanamiya, la seconde fut le sourire que possédait le brun face à lui et la dernière chose était le genre de robot qu'il luit tendait. Ce garçon face à lui, Makoto le trouvait louche. Alors il se contenta de le fixer en attendant qu'il s'explique, pourquoi était il venu ici, devant lui ?

**- Tiens ... C'est plus amusant ...**

**- ...**

**- Pourquoi tu reste tout seul ?**

**- ...**

**- Tu ne sais pas parler ? ... Ou alors tu es muet ?**

**- Bien sûr que je sais parler ... Idiot.**

**- Ah ! Tu me répond enfin, alors pourquoi tu reste seul ?**

**- Je n'aime pas la compagnie ... Encore moins celle des gens comme eux.**

**- Tiens donc tu es intéressant ...**

**- Toi tu es ennuyant ... Tu veux bien enlever ta réplique de Goldorak de là ?**

**- Eh eh eh ... Ok, alors ... Hum ... Quel est ton nom ?**

**- Je suis dans ta classe, tu n'as qu'a chercher et tu verras mon nom quelque part ...**

**- Oh, j'en déduis que tu sais comment je m'appelle ?**

**- Pas du tout ...**

**- Je peux te le donner si tu veux !**

**- Sa ne m'intéresse pas ...**

**- Tu es têtu ... Mais je vais te le donner quand même, Imayoshi.**

**- ... mmh, je suppose que je devrais te répondre en te disant mon nom et je devrais ajouter que je suis enchanté de te rencontrer ?**

**- En principe, oui.**

**- Hanamiya ...**

**- et ? ...**

**- ... J-je suis ravis de ... te rencontrer ... balbutia maladroitement le plus jeune des deux bruns**

**- Oooh ... C'est mignon ...**

**- Non là, tu rêves, jamais je ne dirais que je suis ravis de te rencontrer ... C'est même le cas contraire ... Baka ...**

**- Oh c'est cruel ... Ca t'ennuie si je reste avec toi ?**

**- ... Oui ça m'ennuie beaucoup.**

**- Parfait ! Tu savais que mes parents connaissaient les tiens ?**

**- Non ...**

**- Et vous êtes venu ici pourquoi ?**

**- Ma mère à été mutée ...**

**- Tu mens **

**- Non ...**

**- Si ...**

**- Pas du tout ...**

**- Si c'est à cause de l'incendie de la baby-sitter.**

**- Tais toi ...**

**- Pourquoi ?**

**- A cause de cette fille notre ancienne maison à brûlée et maintenant je dois me coltiner ta compagnie ...**

C'est sur ces dernières paroles que les "cours" recommencèrent, et c'est ainsi que les deux enfants, c'étaient rencontré pour la première fois, dans une discussion entre gamin, aucun des deux n'auraient imaginé que ce simple accrochage venait de les liés à jamais. Que par quelques mots leurs destins venaient de s'entremêler pour toujours. Ses deux garçons que tout ou presque semblait opposer, personne, pas même eux ne pouvait savoir ce que l'avenir leur réservait.

Le soir venu leurs familles respectives furent curieuses de les voir arriver tous les deux en discutant, où plutôt Shoichi restant sur un monologue à l'intention de Makoto, même l'ainé des Hanamiya fut curieux ou pour sa part plus amusé par l'attitude des deux, qui était, il faut l'avouer, bien ridicule. L'un refusant d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à l'incessant débit de paroles de l'autre, la scène avait quelque chose de comique.

**- Alors, Alors ?** sautilla presque Shoichi

**- Non ...** soupira Makoto

**- Après je te laisse tranquille ...**

**- Marché conclus !**

**- Yatta ! **

**- T'es vraiment chi... **il fixa ses parents et toussota **... énervant ...**

**-Ah au fait ...**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Je te laisse tranquille mais ... Je n'es pas précisé quand !**

**- ...**

**- Eh eh eh eh !**

**- Tu sais quoi ?**

**- Hum ?**

**- Je te souhaite un bon voyage en enfer quand tu mourras ... **grogna l'enfant une moue boudeuse au visage

Voilà pour ce second chapitre :3

review ?


	3. 3 - Basket ?

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

**Couple :** Imayoshi x Hanamiya

J'ai été un peu plus rapide pour écrire ce troisième chapitre je crois bien :D ! Mais il faut dire que ces reviews sont très encourageante ! *^*

Enjoy # !

**Chapitre - 3 : Basket ?**

**2007**

Dans une pièce encore plongé dans l'obscurité, une petite forme s'agitait dans son lit, après quelques minutes passées à se tortiller et à grogner sous ses couettes, la petite forme se leva et s'approcha de sa porte, une fois ouverte la lumière du jour l'aveugla quelques secondes, le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à ce nouveau niveau de luminosité.

La chambre qu'il partageait avec son ainé donnait directement sur le salon, il vit vaguement ses parents et son frère sur le canapé ainsi que trois autres personnes qu'il ne reconnu pas immédiatement. Il fallait se l'avouer reconnaitre des gens le matin quand on vient de se réveiller, que l'on baille aux corneilles, et qu'avant d'avoir compris vous êtes étreint par votre père, il est difficile de faire la part entre les choses.

**- Bonjour Makoto ! Tu te réveille enfin mon petit cœur ...** salua joyeusement Genjirõ

**- Papa ... J'étouffe ... lâche moi ...** murmura l'enfant

**- Bien dormis la petite marmotte ? **lança amicalement Otohiko

**- ...** Le plus jeune lui répondit un simple grognement

**- Au lieu de grogner comme un homme des caverne ! Vas te doucher et te faire tout propre, nous avons des invités.** ordonna gentiment Yuko

**- Mais ! C'est les invités qui sont en torts !**

**- Hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là Makoto ?** demanda son père en repartant s 'assoir sur le canapé

**- Ils ont pas à venir si tôt chez les gens ... **

**- Il est presque midi ...** soupira sa mère

**- Oh ... Hein ? ... Ah ...** dit intelligemment Makoto en partant en direction de la salle de bain

Le bruit de l'eau ne tarda pas à se faire entendre et la mère de ce petit fripon soupira en allant dans sa chambre pour en ressortir avec des vêtements propre et aller les déposer dans la salle d 'eau. Du coté du salon un des enfant présent retenait difficilement son rire, il finit par céder après quelque secondes et un deuxième rire le suivit.

**- Ah ah ! Je le savais ! Il est exceptionnel !** s'exclama le petit brun à lunette

**- Un ange**, ris son grand frère

**- Otohiko tu veux bien aller chercher les gâteaux apéritifs s'il te plais ? Pendant que je vais chercher les boissons ...** Demanda Genjirõ

**- Pas de problème, je prends tout ?**

**- Oui c'est tout pour l'occasion,** sourit Yuko

Les deux plus grand hommes de la famille Hanamiya partirent donc faire leurs tâches respectives. Les personnes restantes entamèrent une banale discussion, et au même moment la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit sur un Makoto qui avait une mine déjà moins ensommeillée et l'air moins grognon, il bataillait à enlever les nœuds qui avaient pris d'assaut sa tignasse noire.

L'air déterminé qu'il affichait à chaque fois qu'il se coiffait faisait fondre sa mère, et les yeux larmoyant qu'il avait dus à la petite douleur qu'il ressentait à chaque coup de brosse acheva sa génitrice. Celle-ci s'approcha de son fils, boutonna les trois boutons de son chemisier parme puis elle lui pris la brosse des mains et continua son dur labeur. Pendant la torture du cadet, le père et l'ainé revinrent dans la pièce et déposèrent leurs boissons et amuse-bouche sur la table basse te commencèrent le service.

**- Maman ... Ca fait mal ...** renifla le petit brun, une moue sur le visage

**- Courage ... C'est presque fini, j'ai enlevé tout les gros nœuds ...** rassura Yuko en enlevant la brosse et en lui souriant

D'un mouvement vif Makoto sortit de l'étreinte de la brune et couru en vers la petite table et dans un dérapage savant il se retrouva devant un verre de jus de fruit tout juste servis par son père. Il essuya ses larmes et fixa le liquide coloré un petit moment avant de sourire mesquinement et de relever la tête et de fixer sa mère.

**- Hum ! Tu y as crue, baka !** s'exclama l'enfant en lui tirant la langue

**- Tss ... Sale gosse ...** grinça la brune

**- Vraiment je savais que tu étais intéressant !** commenta le petit brun à lunette

**- Ima' ?! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- Mes parents et moi même avons été invités par les tiens à manger.**

**- Nan, maman sérieusement ou as tu caché les invités ?**

**- Qu'es-ce que tu prépare encore ...** Soupira l'interpellée en sirotant sa boisson

**- Je viens de te le dire Mako-chan les invités c'est nous, je ne te savais pas si deux de tension le week end ...**

**- Non toi tu n'es pas un invité mais une corvée quotidienne ...**

**- Et c'est toi qui dis ça, hum ? **

**- Parfaitement ... C'est quand que ma liberté conditionnelle s'arrête ...**

**- Ta liberté conditionnelle ?**

**- En d'autres mots ... Hum ... Quand vas tu enfin me lâcher la grappe ?**

**- Hum ... J, le jour J.**

**- Et ça donne quoi, j'ai pas encore le décodeur Shoichi en poche désolé ...**

**- Ca veux dire que je te lâcherais la grappe lorsque toi tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi !**

**- ... T'es vraiment chi... étouffe toi donc avec ton soda ...** grommela Makoto

Les conversations eurent vite fait de se séparer, les adultes et l'ainé Hanamiya d'un coté et les deux enfants de l'autre, parce que au fond quand on est enfant le blabla des plus vieux est vraiment très ennuyant et vis versa, les adultes ne s'intéressent pas toujours forcement aux débats fort mature des plus jeunes. Lorsque la femme de la maison annonça qu'il fallait se mettre à table car tout était prêt, les deux plus petits, verres rempli d'un quelconque mélange coloré à la main et ils s'assirent cote à cote.

**- Qu'es-ce que tu as fais à manger maman ?** demanda Otohiko

**- Des tomates mozzarella et pour le reste tu y sentiras bien assez tôt !** répondit Yuko en sortant de la cuisine

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et les rires d'un peu tout le monde et les bons petits plats de Yuko. Ce petit moment fut ponctué de bonnes et de mauvaises nouvelles, comme l'augmentation et la promotion de Daisuke et la maladresse d'Aimi avec son poignet foulé avec une casserole trop lourde. Les ragots allaient de bon train et à cette fin du déjeuner, le dessert était finit et Shoichi attrapa Makoto.

**- Maman, on peut y aller ?**

**- Oui bien sûr, mais vous revenez vite ...** Accorda Aimi

**- Oui, oui !** répondit au tac au tac l'enfant en embarquant avec lui Makoto

**- Aimi-chan, ou est-ce qu'ils vont ?** s'étonna Genjirõ

**- Au parc juste à coté de chez vous, il y à un terrain de basket et Shoichi voulait le montrer à Makoto,** expliqua Daisuke

Tenant fermement le poignet de son camarade, Imayoshi avançait d'un pas presque sautillant, ignorant la résistance que Makoto s'afférais à lui donner, visiblement pas d'accord d'être tiré de la sorte. Les sourcils froncés, le deuxième enfant ne comprenait toujours pas ce qu'il se passait ni pourquoi Shoichi l'emmenait avec autant d'insistance où seul lui savait.

**- Ima' réponds moi !**

**- Attends je te dis ! Regarde !**

**- Regarder quoi ?**

**- Ce que j'ai dans mon autre main et devant toi !**

**- Un ballon de basket ... Et ... Un terrain de basket ?**

**- Bravo ! C'est exact ! Teppei ne devrait pas tarder.**

**- Teppei ?**

**- Oui quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré dans ma classe et ...**

**- Harcelé plutôt oui ...**

**- Mais non c'est ton traitement spécial ça Mako -chan !**

**- T'es chiant ! En tout cas tu peux courir pour que je joue !** grogna le plus jeune des deux brun en s'asseyant sur un des banc, posant son sac à dos turquoise à coté de lui.

**- Pas besoin, on doit juste s'entrainer un peu pour l'association sportive de notre école, on veux être sûr de gagner ...**

**- Imayoshi-kun ! **salua un châtain, ah ? Qui est-ce ?

**- Salut Teppei, je te présente Mako-chan; enfin ça c'est ...**

**- Un surnom débile,** grinça le concerné

**- Hum, moi je l'aime bien, bon voici Hanamiya Makoto, mon ami dont je t'es par... **le brun à lunette fut a nouveau interrompu

**- Un voleur enchainé à son policier ouais ...** marmonna à nouveau Hanamiya

**- Eh, tu as beaucoup d'humour dis donc ! Moi c'est Kyoshi Teppei, enchanté**, sourit l'enfant en s'approchant et en lui tendant la main

**- Pas sûr qu'il te sert la main, moi il ne me l'a pas serrée ...** Soupira le brun à lunette

**- ...,** Makoto fixa la main en silence puis un grand sourire malsain étira ses lèvre et il serra presque chaleureusement la main du châtain, **enchanté de te rencontré !**

**- Tu es tombé sur un de ses mauvais jours, c'est tout,** ricana Kyoshi

**- Eeeeh ! C'est injuste, pourquoi ? ...** Bouda Imayoshi

**- En toute franchise ? Il à l'air tout aussi agaçant que toi, voir pire, mais si paraitre amical avec lui t'embête alors je vais pas me gêner pour le faire devant toi ! **expliqua fièrement Hanamiya

**- Oh ? Eh bien vois tu sa m'embête, effectivement mais en même temps ...**

**- Quoi ?**

**- Ca m'amuse de te voir utiliser de pareils méthodes, te voir faire un semblant de vrai sourire est très mignon !**

**- Va en enfer ... **marmonna le petit brun en gonflant les joues

**- Vous êtes de paire tous les deux ! Bon, on s'y met Imayoshi ?** s'exclama Kyoshi

C'est ainsi que leur petit entrainement commença, eux deux s'amusant pleinement avec leur ballon orangé et Makoto qui boudait fermement sur son banc, bien qu'au bout d'un moment il se soit mis à les observer avec attention et à gribouiller des choses sur un cahier, avec comme titre sur la pochette "comment me débarrasser d'une sangsue numéro 3", pris dans son sac turquoise.

Cette après midi passa plus vite que ce que les trois enfants avaient pus s'imaginer et ils arrêtèrent tous leurs occupation au moment ou les voix de leurs parents atteignirent leurs oreilles. Les Imayoshi regardait un peu sévèrement leur fils, plus pour la forme que par réelle colère, et les Hanamiya quant à eux, le père se jeta sur son fils pour l'entrainer dans une étreinte d'amour.

De son coté Teppei salua un peu tout le monde et regarda sa montre avant de partir au petit pas de course pour retrouver ses parents qui l'attendait surement en haut sur le parking un peu plus loin du parc. Ce fut au tour des deux autres familles de se séparer et âpres avoir étouffé son fils avec un énorme câlin, se fut Shoichi qui l'étreignit doucement, et tellement précédemment étouffer par son père, Makoto ne repoussa même pas l'autre enfant, acceptant un peu contre son gré les bras de son tortionnaire.

Le soir venus, tout en enfilant son pyjama bleu-vert*, Makoto songea à cette après-midi qu'il avait passé à regarder Imayoshi et Teppei jouer au basket dans le parc à coté de chez lui, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il se sentait si bien. Parce que c'était théoriquement impossible, de son point de vue, de se sentir bien après avoir passé une journée quasi entière avec Shoichi. Il éteignit finalement sa lumière et ferma les yeux, il avait sommeil et hors de question de perdre des, si précieuses, minutes de sommeil pour si peu.

Voilà pour ce troisième chapitre ! Petit passage de Kyoshi :D

Alors ? Une petite review ?


	4. 4 - Collège

Les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

Le couple est toujours le même :D Ima x Hana

Vivement la japan expo *^* ! La préparation des cosplay prend du temps sur l'écriture, je suis désolé XD

Enjoy# !

Chapitre - 4 : Collège

**2010**

C'était une journée tranquille, dans un quartier isolé ou plus précisément dans un collège ou chacun vaquait à ses occupations de détente pendant la pause, discuter avec ses amis, lire un livre, regarder ses messages, jouer aux cartes, chahuter et d'autres choses toutes aussi diverses, mais tout le monde s'amusait, ou presque. Dans le bureau du proviseur, le proviseur lui même, un professeur ainsi que Shoichi et Hanamiya se fixaient sans un mot, l'air dans la pièce était électrique.

Non, clarifions les choses, le proviseur était ennuyé, le professeur était dans un état de rage et d'exaspération le plus total, Shoichi tentait de calmer le jeu et Makoto n'avait aucun intérêt a ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, littéralement, il s'en battait les couilles et s'il avait put se toucher le furet il l'aurait fait. Les différences de tempérament dans la salle se justifiait parfaitement, en effet la présence des deux collégiens n'était pas anodine, plus pour le plus petit des deux, l'autre étant venus plus en renfort qu'autre chose.

**- Monsieur le proviseur je vous en supplie, faites quelque chose !** supplia l'enseignant

**- Ah ... Mais que voulez que je fasse Tanako-sensei ?** soupira le chef d'établissement

**- Bah vous voyez sensei pas besoin d'en faire tout un plat ... D'ailleurs en parlant de plat c'est bientôt l'heure de l'ouverture de la cantine, alors si vous pouviez abréger cette stupide entrevue ...** dit avec désinvolture Makoto

**- Mako-chan ! ... Hum, euh excusez -le sensei ... Il est pas méchant juste ... Beaucoup trop franc ...** s'excusa Shoichi pour son camarade

**- Non mais je rêve ! Ou s'arrête ton insolence ?! s'égosilla le professeur**

**- Là où les id ... **Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'une main se posa sur sa bouche

**- Proviseur** **!** gronda Tanako

**- A pars la punir pour un tant soit peu d'insolence je ne peut rien faire, ces résultats sont plus qu'excellent ...** soupira a nouveau le vieille homme

**- Peut être lui faire quelques chose pour le fait que depuis le début de l'année, et ce malgré ces très bonnes notes, il n'a pas pris la peine de recopier un seul cours de mathématique et je pense que c'est de partout pareil** **!** se crispa l'enseignant au bord de la crise de nerf

**- Je prends des notes, ce qui me suffit amplement, mais visiblement vous êtes un prof' qu'y a été repêché ou pour pas le remarquer ou ne pas faire la différence avec une langue étrangère, vous venez de la préhistoire c'est ça ?** grogna Hanamiya en enlevant la main qui cachait sa bouche

**- Mako-chan ...**

**- Allons ! Je ne peut certes rien faire car en effet j'ai bien vu vos notes en passant un jour dans la cours pour retourner à mon bureau mais surveillez votre langage jeune homme !**

**- j'y peux rien s'il comprends rien à ce que je me tue à lui dire ! Si les idiots ne sur-peuplaient pas le monde je serais pas là aujourd'hui mais ... **une autre main se plaquait à nouveau sur sa bouche

**- Je suis vraiment désolé ! enfin, il est vraiment désolé il s'excuse pour tout, absolument tout et euh ... Je trouve qu'il est vachement pâle soudainement ... euh ...**

**- Je crois que vous l'empêcher de respirez Imayoshi-kun, d'ailleurs que faites vous là ?** reprit calmement le proviseur

**- Je crois que je vais l'amener a l'infirmerie. Il est rebelle mais ... Il a une sante très fragile ! Vraiment, désolé, avant que son poids ne double suite à un évanouissement prochain je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée !** expliqua le brun à lunette en s'éclipsant rapidement

Le soupir des deux adultes passa clairement la porte pendant que le plus vieux des jeunes trainait l'autre à moitié évanouit, par manque d'air, dans ses bras. Le chemin jusqu'à la destination prévue s'écourta pour descendre s'acheter à manger à la cantine et monter se poser sur le toit, une fois sur celui ci, Hanamiya se mit à grogner et à tousser en même temps et poussant quelques jurons quand l'envie lui prenait, et l'envie était très soudaine en cet instant.

**- Oi ! Bordel Ima' ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris là ?!**

**- Je t'es évité le pire.**

**- Nan, la je dirais plutôt que t'as failli me tuer ...**

**- Jamais j'aurais fais ça, sinon j'aurais pas eu d'intérêt à te suivre dans le bureau du proviseur.**

**- Je t'avais pas demander de me suivre dans son trou ...**

**- Silencieusement si !**

**- Tu sais que tes énigmes de deux mots m'énervent ?**

**- C'est pour ça que je les utilisent,** sourit le plus vieux des deux en sortant son sandwich de son emballage

- **Hmpf ... Tu vas encore me coller aux baskets longtemps ?**

**- Tiens en parlant de basket on à un entrainement cet après-midi **

**- N'évite pas ma question !**

**- Je ne l'évite pas, je ne te réponds pas car tu connais déjà la réponse**

**- Te demander une date c'est trop te demander je paris ?**

**- Si tu étais majeur, je te conseillerais d'aller jouer au loto aujourd'hui, tu es très chanceux et perspicace !**

Le plus petit des deux se refrogna et grogna quelque chose de peu intelligible alors qu'il engloutissait d'une grande bouché la presque moitié de son pain fourré au curry. Bientôt la cloche de midi résonna dans l'établissement, amenant aux oreilles des collégiens le brouhaha quotidien qui remplissait le lieux, bien que le toit soit relativement calme, le bruit montait quand même vers eux. Ils soupirèrent en un accord quasiment parfait à la constatation que leur petite bulle de calme venait d'être balayée.

Tout en finissant tranquillement leur repas de fortune tout droit sortis de la cafétéria, les deux s'allongèrent cote à cote et fixèrent rêveusement l'étendue bleu s'étalant au dessus de leur tête. Leurs regard vagabondant sur les formes blanches parsemant cet océan pastel, cherchant parmi ses formes, des objets, des animaux ou d'autres choses enfantine mais que l'on fait à tout âge. Riant parfois à leur bêtise, Hanamiya se rendit compte que malgré tout ce qu'il disait et tout ce dont il se persuadait, Imayoshi était chiant mais rester seul devrait l'être tout autant.

**- Ehehe ... Les nuages c'est vachement cool parfois ...**

**- Tu as attrapé une insolation Mako-chan ?**

**- Peut être que c'est le cas ... Je ne sais pas, pourquoi tu me demande ça ?**

**- Tu viens de dire une phrase tellement banale que ... Ca m'as disons, surpris ...**

**- Oh ... C'est vrai que j'ai un peu chaud ...**

**- On va vraiment devoir passer à l'infirmerie ... **soupira le brun à lunette

**- Mais nan ne t'inquiète pas ...** marmonna -t- il à l'adresse de son ami en luttant contre sa crise d'insolation

**- Tu es pourtant encore plus pâle que d'habitude Mako-chan ...**

**- Pas du tout ... Bon on à cours après, on va pas rester ici éternellement ... En tout cas pas moi ...**

Suite à cette phrase le petit brun se leva brusquement après s'être redressé, il fit quelques pas et avant d'avoir put atteindre la porte menant à la cage d'escalier, se fut comme si ses jambes l'avait lâchés et il s'effondra brutalement au sol avant même qu' Imayoshi n'est eu le temps de réagir. Shoichi se précipita vers lui en criant son prénom sous la surprise, la panique qui l'avait envahit partit aussi vite qu'elle était venu puis il emmena son petit fardeau jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Le lieu était vide de toute présence d'un quelconque membre du personnel médical scolaire, remarquant ce léger détail Imayoshi déposa tant bien que mal l'autre jeune garçon endormis sur un des lits puis il partis chercher de quoi s'occuper plus ou moins bien de lui. Ne sachant pas vraiment encore quoi faire, il lui déposa une compresse humide et fraiche sur le front à défaut de ne pas trouver de serviette, puis il attrapa un tabouret et il s'assit et resta à ses cotés.

Imayoshi profita de l'état de l'autre pour l'observer sous toutes ses coutures, il détailla chaque partie de son corps avec fascination et curiosité, ce n'était pas tout les jours qu'il avait une occasion pareille. Les cheveux de Makoto étaient dans un désordre le plus total tous éparpillés sur l'oreiller, et au vue de sa lourde respiration buccal son nez devait être bouché. Son corps même sous ses vêtements était plutôt fin, l'observateur sourit tout en continuant à l'observer, s'il avait eu des rayons x, Makoto y serait passé. Un bruit le fit sortir de sa contemplation.

**- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?**

**- Hum ... Mako-chan c'est évanoui à cause d'une insolation tout à l'heure,** répondit machinalement le brun à lunette en se retournant un peu vers l'infirmière

**- Oh, je vois, Je vais m'occuper de lui, vous pouvez retourner en cours jeune homme**, sourit la grande rousse

**- Je n'es plus cours, j'ai fini ma journée madame, il y a des professeur absent.**

**- Bon et bien rien ne m'oblige à vous faire sortir.**

Shoichi sourit à ses parole et resta près de son ami, bien décidé à attendre que celui-ci ré-ouvre les yeux, et bien décidé à ne pas le laisser faire sa nuit. Car il le savait très bien, lorsque le petit brun sortait d'un évanouissement ou même du sommeil, il restait mollement à l'endroit ou il était allongé, les yeux résolument clos. Lorsque le jeune garçon allongé remua légèrement presqu'imperceptiblement, l'autre sut que c'était le signal et il tapota son épaule, l'effet fut immédiat, l'endormis grogna et ouvrit paresseusement les paupières.

**- Mako-chan ! Ca va mieux ?**

**- Ca aurait pu mais malheureusement tu es là**, grogna le concerné

**- Ahah ! Oui tu vas beaucoup mieux.** ricana -t- il en remontant ses lunettes

voilà ! :D

des reviews ?


End file.
